


the horror of our love

by TereziMakara



Category: Rubyquest
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fanart, Treat, Trick or Treat 2019, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, of the trick variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Never so much blood
Relationships: Red/Ruby (Rubyquest)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	the horror of our love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> Happy belated trick or treatmas, here's a late tricky treat for you!

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish this the first couple weeks of November and now it's the last week of December, whoops! :D
> 
> So I read Rubyquest a while ago and when I saw your prompts I couldn't get this image out of my head, it was a ton of fun to work on and I hope you like it! <3
> 
> (Title and summary from _The Horror of Our Love_ by Ludo, bc everytime I tried to think of either this song would just get stuck in my head.)
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/189961843391/late-redruby-treat-for-everysecondtuesday-made)


End file.
